Three-dimensional (3D) graphic models have wide variety of applications in a field of virtual reality, augmented reality, gaming, robotics, military, education, etc. 3D modelling comprises performing surface reconstruction where interactions between objects are reconstructed to create a 3D model.
Typically, 3D modeling comprises processing large data sets corresponding to object geometries to compose lifelike 3D models in real time. Such 3D modelling requires large storage space in the computing environment, and makes the process computationally expensive and time consuming. Rendering of the 3D models when done in real-time requires a large memory footprint, as a large number of geometries need to be displayed in high-resolution, comprising detailed textures, and in appropriate lighting conditions. Advantageous run time performance of 3D modelling systems can be achieved by reducing memory usage required for the computation and the storage of the 3D models.
The main challenge with building large sized 3D models in real time is dynamic visualization and processing of large data sets associated with the 3D models. The data sets associated with building large 3D models is typically so large that the data is stored in cloud networks, thereby making editing of such 3D data difficult and time consuming. Moreover, conventional techniques employed for high speed rendering of large 3D data sets to designers while building the 3D models require expensive preprocessing. Providing interactive applications that facilitate rebuilding such data structures after modifications of the scene is even more costly. Consequently, dynamic editing of large data structures with limited data storage resources becomes difficult and is mostly associated with delayed presentation of the large 3D models to an end user.
A graphics engine configured to build voxel cells and portal graphs associated with 3D graphics data is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,988,431. This document is cited here as reference.
Rendering shading and light effects on 3D computer graphics was already known in Ren et al. WO 2014159285. This document is also cited here as reference.
How a web server in communication with an external design application and an external display application facilitates rendering, display, navigation, and/or sharing of computer generated designs and models is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,245,064. This document is also cited here as reference.
However, the prior art is deficient in techniques that would integrate designing and display of large sized 3D graphic models on a web server despite of limited data storage capacity, limited data processing speed, and/or restricted communication speed at the client or server end. Further the prior art is deficient in techniques that would provide virtual reality experience of 3D environments with greater virtual reality detail that is not only contained to the large wall, floor and roof features of the 3D space.